1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device and a control method of an image display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a display device is known that includes a light source, a display screen including first and second spatial light modulators provided so as to modulate light from the light source, and an optical system configured so as to project light modulated by the first spatial light modulator onto the first surface of the display screen (for example, JP-T-2004-523001). In such a display device, it is possible to display a high-contrast image over a wide dynamic range.
However, in the display device disclosed in JP-T-2004-523001, even if the first and second light modulators are made to correspond to each other during light adjustment, the influence of illumination on pixels around the associated pixels occurs. That is, since pixels around the second spatial light modulator are also illuminated due to the spread of illumination light emitted from the first spatial light modulator, a desired image may not be able to be output. For example, the brightness of image light emitted from the second spatial light modulator may be reduced. Therefore, control considering the spread of illumination light from the first spatial light modulator is required. In addition, when using the two spatial light modulators in this manner, the arrangement of the two spatial light modulators or optical elements disposed between the two spatial light modulators may change due to an assembling error, a temporal change, or the like. When such a change occurs, the illumination distribution of light, which has passed through the first spatial light modulator, in the second spatial light modulator changes. For this reason, there has been a problem in that accurate gradation reproduction cannot be realized when the illumination distribution changes from the value expected at the beginning. Hereinafter, the “spatial light modulator” is referred to as a “light modulation device”.